fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Aikkon
Summary A Henshin from the destroyed planet of Sino, Aikkon was a prodigy from a very young age. He was always intended to be the one who would lead the Henshin's along side the current king, Yasai. Aikkon lead many missions on behalf of the Henshin's due to his incredible physical and tactical abilities. Many of these missions were a success and Aikkon rose through the ranks of the Warrior Henshin's. However, after a failed mission and Aikkon being humiliated due to his inability to kill another Henshin warrior who he called a friend. This lead to Aikkon being exiled to Earth by King Yasai. He found happiness on Earth and eventually harbored a child with the human female named Maria. Aikkon took on the mantle of the Masayoshi, a vigilante that battled crime and injustice on a corrupt planet. It wouldn't be until King Yasai came to Earth to take back Aikkon that he became more than a simple vigilante. After the exiled Henshin King fought and defeated Aikkon, he murdered many humans and Aikkon's own wife, attempting to break his spirit. Instead, Aikkon unleashed all of his anger and became a Super Henshin. The awakened warrior brought Yasai down in an instant. Aikkon then forced Yasai to return to Planet Sino and end all of the strife on the planet. Aikkon's last act as the Masayoshi was gathering the nine Dragon Souls and returning the people Yasai had killed to life. He then left on a two year quest to grow stronger and master the Super Henshin form. -Aikkon's story is not yet finished. This segment shall be updated along with the Story of Dragon Soul series. Appearance and Personality Members of the Henshin race were known for their enormous size, incredible physical condition and hair. Aikkon was of standard height and weight among Henshin's and possessed a well defined figure that was incredibly muscular. Average and low-level warriors among the Henshin's had deep black hair, middle-class warriors had brown or slightly purple hair and the sole 2 super-elites had either red (Royalty) or blue (Supreme Commander) hair. As the would-be Henshin Supreme Commander, Aikkon had spiky, blue hair that had two long bangs. He is a member of the Wandering Souls alongside Noctis and Maria. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | '''At least 3-C | High 3-A''' Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman physical characteristics, master martial artist, true flight, energy manipulation, resistance to time manipulation, immunity to fire and ice, immune to mind control, limited telekinesis and telepathy, transformation into his SH and SHX forms, regeneration (Mid-Low), minor energy negation, sensing other opponents via their energy signature, indomitable will, minor durability negation via the Final Shining Assault, combat precognition (when in his SHX form), can survive in vacuums such as space, danmaku 'Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level+ '(four years of intense training after Aikkon attained the Super Henshin Xeno form left his base form ridiculously more powerful than him even as a Mastered Super Henshin. Lord Zeth stated that his power was great enough to destroy over half a galaxy.) | At least '''Galaxy Level+ '(Xain stated that Aikkon's power as a Super Henshin was superior to Alpha Shenlong) | 'High Universe Level '(when Aikkon first unlocked the Super Henshin Xeno form he easily defeated Ensyn and Alpha Shenlong. After this, Aikkon managed to battle Lord Zeth to a stand-still when the latter was holding back a massive amount of his power. He grew considerably after their battle and is almost comparable to Xain in the field of their raw destructive capabilities. Despite possessing infinite 3-Dimensional power, he lacks in 4-Dimensional power.) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(as a Super Henshin Xeno, Aikkon's speed was great enough to cross the entirety of Universe 15 in approximately 2 hours in order to reach Planet Earth, which is located at the edge of the Universe.) 'Lifting Strength: Class Y '(moved planet Earth away from Xain's attack when Aikkon was fighting him at base with only slight strain) '''| '''At least '''Class Y+, likely Pre-Stellar '''(far stronger than before, around Xain's level, possibly lower) | Stellar (moved and threw a star the size of our Sun) '''Striking Strength: Class XPJ+ | 'At least '''Galactic '(based on Xain's statement about SH Aikkon's power, his physical attacks should be strong enough to heavily damage Alpha Shenlong, and be superior to Ensyn's own attacks.) '| High Universal '(could damage Xain, who survived Aikkon's strongest attack.) 'Durability: '''At least '''Multi-Solar System Class | '''At least '''Galaxy Level '(should be more durable than Alpha Shenlong) '| '''At least '''Universe Level+ '(Survived a universal battle against Xain, who is a 4-D being. Xain's Chaos Torrent Attack; which would have caused far more damage than Aikkon's own blast that destroyed the physical matter in Universe 15 and a small part of it's timeline, directly hit him. Despite being hit directly by said attack, instead of being killed, his power was cut in half, though it was still great enough to battle with a weakened Xain) 'Stamina: '''Godlike (fought a titanic battle against Xain for days on end, only tiring after taking the full force of one of Xain's strongest attacks.) 'Range: 'Universal '''Standard Equipment: '''Battle Armor (the first model was crafted by the United Council's best scientists, it was damaged in his battle with Ensyn Shenlong. Despite it receiving several upgrades it was destroyed when Universe 15 was. His second version was created by Veques. She stated that it could take as much damage as he could) that he tends wear when in combat with powerful opponents and a PLR device that he can use to navigate areas and to research his opponents techniques. 'Intelligence: '''Genius in standard knowledge (had an IQ of "at least 152"), Supergenius in combat and strategy (master of all of Earth's martial arts styles, such a skilled strategist that Lord Zeth said that "his mind in combat is among the greatest I have ever known", made a complete fool of Xain when they were fighting at equal power and was able to best him using his intellect, despite Xain being stronger) 'Weaknesses: '''As a Henshin, Aikkon possess more bodily fluids than a regular human. As such, Aikkon possess a weakness to electrical discharges of sufficient strength. Also, due to a Henshin's naturally greater hear, Aikkon's ears are sensitive to certain sound frequencies. 'Feats: ''' * As a Super Henshin Xeno Xain's time skip ability was rendered useless as Aikkon could move fast enough to bypass it, though this was mostly due to the nature of the ability. * His incredible mind allows him to match and defeat opponents who are stronger than Aikkon. * Destroyed a quarter of Universe 15 in his battle with Xain, due to the energy released when him and Xain clashed. * His SHX + Unleashing Overload Ultimate Tcata ignored Xain's time-skip ability, forcing Xain to take the brunt of the attack. It forced him to fall soon after, while also destroying all of Universe 15's physical matter and a portion of it's timeline. * Alpha Shenlong crossed 3 Galaxies in 20 minutes. Upon becoming a Super Henshin Xeno, Aikkon could easily tag his movements. When Shenlong tried to flee, Aikkon caught up to him in a matter of seconds. * Survived in combat against Xain, a being who's superior to Aikkon in almost every way, even going as far as to beating him. '''Key: Base Form | Super Henshin | Super Henshin Xeno Note: '''This is Aikkon as of Chapter 5 of Dragon Soul. There will eventually a page for him at the End of the Series to go along with this page and his page for him at the beginning of the series that you can see here. Notable Attacks and Techniques * '''Hyper Flare: A red beam of Energy that can be released almost instantly or be charged to release a more powerful attack. He has used this ability in multiple battles and it can be considered his trademark attack. He has a more powerful variation called the Golden Flare 'as a SH and the '''Final Shining Assault/Dual Shining Assault '(slightly more powerful 2 handed version) in his SHX Form. These versions ignore durability if all of the attack collides * '''Stardust Breaker: '''This is an attack that he has only used in his regular SH form against Ensyn Shenlong. He dashes towards his opponent and unleashes a flurry of punches, then kicks him away and gathers some latent energy into an orb and launches it at his opponent. This attack ignores shields if it connects. * '''Burning Shoot: '''A different type of technique that boosts his power by 50% no matter the form he's in. He has trained to sustain the power-up for upwards to an hour. He is surrounded by a fiery aura that combines with his orange or white aura as a SH and a SHX respectively. * '''Energy Volley: '''Unleashes orbs and shots of energy at his opponent. Is very effective against multiple opponents and is very effective against foes with external shields. Can unleash a more powerful and tiring '''Full-Power Energy Volley. The regular version doesn't tire him much so he can usually follow up with a Hyper Flare. * Transformations: 'The Super Henshin form boosts his power by 5000% (x50) and the Super Henshin Xeno form boosts ones power by an additional 400,000% (x400 on top of SH). Has trained to completely negate the stamina issues behind SH and to minimize SHX's stamina issues. * '''Unleashing Overload: '''Boosts his power by 250% no matter his form at the cost of extreme stamina issues. The stamina strain is so great that he can only last for 15 minutes before he can no longer fight. He can end the power-up prematurely by using one of his special attacks (that will be 350% stronger). * '''Ultimate Tcata: '''A massive beam of Energy that Aikkon unleashes from a large orb of Energy that he charges infront of his hands. The attack has Hax against shields and Time Manipulation. It is also his most destructive and powerful ability. * '''Super God Punch: ' Aikkon launches himself towards his opponent with his fist enveloped in yellow energy. The attack can break through most shields and is immune to Time Manipulation. * 'Wave Assault: '''He could launch an energy based attack that could disrupt the movement of a being that's stronger than Aikkon, or can easily bring those who are far weaker than Aikkon to their knees. All the attack needs is a simple hand gesture. ' ' 'Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Themes * Aikkon's Theme * Aikkon's Super Henshin Theme * Aikkon's Super Henshin Xeno Theme '''Note: '''All credit goes to the original composers of these themes. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Gods Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Energy Users Category:Original Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:ExoSaiyan9000's Pages Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Chaotic Good Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Precognition Users